In modern warfare, radar guided weapons are widely deployed. For example, a radar guided missile can home in on an enemy target from a great distance at a high rate of speed. Therefore, slow moving targets such as surface ships are highly vulnerable to radar guided missiles due to their relatively slow maneuvering speed. Accordingly, surface ships or other slow moving or stationary platforms have been equipped with advanced defense system that can provide electronic attack/self protect capabilities against radar guided weapons. Such a defense system should be able to take immediate and appropriate responses to the radar signals emitted by fast approaching missiles or other radar guided weapons.